I'll Follow You, Even Into Your Darkness
by WithinWriteTime
Summary: What if Draco had something to fight for? Someone who knew about the horrors that kept him up at night. Emmaleigh Cambridge, his guiding light, and also a member of Dumbledore's Army & one of Harry's most trusted friends. Their love seems doomed from the start, but will things work themselves out for these star-crossed lovers?
1. Preface

**Preface**

Crouched into the deepest corner of the Slytherin dungeons we hold hands willing the war outside to come to a close. His grey eyes stare into mine as we try to hold on to what little time we have left. They're so many ways we could die, but we don't dwell on that right now. Suddenly he takes a piece of my dark hair into his hands gingerly running his fingertips over the strands before letting it fall.

"But you belong in my world, you belong here with me."

Draco's voice is edging toward hysteria; he's pleading me to stay again. I look away gently pulling my fingers from his grasp. I can't bear to watch hurt cloud those precious eyes. I can't hear the voice; I've come to find always dripping with overconfidence, and swagger sound so frail, so weak. I wish I'd never come, I wish I'd never let myself fall carelessly, dangerously in love with Draco Malfoy


	2. Chapter One: Subtle Beginnings

**Chapter One: Subtle Beginnings**

I open my eyes, lights streaming through the navy curtains as it always does when I wake up earlier than I planned. I need to make a note to stop doing that, it only makes me angry. I slip out of bed looking for my wand; it's nowhere to be found.

"If you're checking for Nargles, I did that this morning."

I look up at the sound of Luna's soothing voice, she's always so calm. One day I'm going to learn her method, I think it has something to do with meditation.

"Oh, yeah thanks. Um, have you seen my wand Luna?"

She points to a wooden object peeking out from under my nightstand and skips away through the door. I walk over to it trying to remember how in the world it could've gotten there. But then suddenly memories of a crazy game of truth or dare, and Ginny tripping over things floods back and I shake my head.

Thirty minutes later after I've bathed and dressed I'm heading downstairs and am on my way to advanced Transfiguration with the fifth years. And not to sound conceited, but I just may be the best transfiguration student Hogwarts has ever seen. Or so McGonagall tells me... As I emerge into the classroom, I glance around the room for an empty seat. Up front I see a familiar head of messy black hair, and I sigh. Harry still doesn't know how to use a comb. I settle on my usual seat next to a frazzled looking boy who you'd recognize as Neville Longbottom. He gives me a weak smile, before looking at the book we were supposed to transfigure into a teapot with utter confusion.

"You look confused Neville", I note quietly having surprising already having a teapot sitting in front of me.

"I-I'm always confused Emmaleigh… in everything except Herbology that is."

I frown, he looks so sad. I reach over and pat his hand lightly when I hear a familiar voice ring out. "Oh Longbottom's got himself a girlfriend hasn't he? Finally something he can do right."

I look up and send an icy glare Draco Malfoy's way. He smirks and turns back to his half-book half- chair contraption. In a vat of anger I transfigure my teapot into a ball and throw it across the room hitting Draco in the back of the head causing him to fall out of his chair. The class erupts into laughter and I think I even see a wink from Hermione.

"Miss Cambridge, that'll be ten points from Ravenclaw for tomfoolery." Mcgongall yells my way, and I look down laughing a bit myself. It was completely worth it. Class then passes uneventfully, except the part where I proceeded to be awesome and helped Neville transfigure his pot into after all. Soon, class was over and I packed up my things saying goodbye to Neville and walking toward the door when I feel something hit me in the foot and turn around to see Draco Malfoy snickering. I glance at foot to see a hole has been burned through the toe. I frown and keep walking, my dark hair falling over my face as it always does when I'm angry. I sense my hair may have a mind of its own.

"Oh, not so bold now are you Cambridge?"

I whirl around to see him standing in front of me, and my eyes narrow. I glance down at my shoe and huff loudly, I don't know if it's been a bad morning or if it's just being a Cambridge that's made me bold but I push him into a wall and stomp my foot.

"Draco Malfoy, I am not to be messed with, you do not frighten me, you are vile, and completely loathsome. And if you ever cross me again... You. Will. Be. Sorry."

His grey eyes widen and he nods weakly, figuring I've gotten my point across I release him and walk away only to be cornered by a short brunette in a Hufflepuff uniform.

"Goodness, you're in a foul mood this morning. I saw what you did to Malfoy. Wow."

I raise an eyebrow, as a short brunette girl bombards me on my way downstairs to lunch. I've always been jealous of Aria's gorgeous hair but not her horrid timing. I'm still trying to get over the supreme anger I feel at Mr. Malfoy so snapping at her isn't my fault.

We make our way to the Great Hall where we then go our separate ways, and I join Luna at the far end of Ravenclaw table. Next to her I see a familiar bunch of ginger.

"Hi Luna. Hi Ginny."

They both turn and smile, but Luna seems a bit preoccupied examining a small mark on a plant that looks a bit like mistletoe. I sigh, shaking my head slightly and turn to Ginny.

"Aren't you supposed to be over there?" I say motioning toward the Gryffindor table.

She smiled, and shrugged, "Well yes, however Aria told me you threatened to kill Draco Malfoy. I'm impressed."

I shook my head, news spread like wild fires at Hogwarts. Who knew wizards were gossipers? I look down at the abundance of food in front of me, and settle on digging into a bit of lemon tart. I like eating desert first, it was a philosophy I obtained from this one movie I watched about this guy who fell in love & died in 9/11. As I was beginning to think Ginny had let the subject drop, she pinched me the arm and yelled duck. I did as told, and at that moment in time I had never been so glad to have this tiny ginger as my friend. For a poor Ravenclaw first year across from me was sprouting warts and spitting up slugs at a rate that was honestly just down right alarming. I turned around to see a cloaked figure hurrying from the common room. I grabbed Ginny and we headed off after it. We follow the figure down a few hallways, and then through a corridor room on the fifth floor in which I didn't even know existed.

Inside the corridor we look around, no one's there. Whoever was in the cloak is long gone. We look around for any sign of the guy, however he's gone. There's no one anywhere. Ginny & I go to turn for the door, but that's gone as well. I'm beginning to panic slightly; I could have sworn we got in here through a door over by that picture frame.

"Gin? Is it just me, or is the door missing?"

She makes a 360 looking for any sign of our entrance. "Holy hell, Em, where..?"

I frown, and shake my head going over to the wall and pounding on it with my fist, rock solid. Suddenly, I begin to feel the walls closing in on us. I don't know if I'm simply claustrophobic or if the rooms getting smaller, but I grab Gin and try to make a break for it. Only there's no where to break for, I close my eyes. I don't want to see this disaster unfold.

"Obliviate."

I open my eyes, to see the cloaked figure standing in front of Ginny, holding it's wand to her forehead. It turns toward me, and shakes its head before apparating. But the thing is, no one can apparate inside Hogwarts. No one except Dumbledore.

Something's Causing Fear to Fly


	3. Chapter Two: Opinions, Opinions

**Chapter Two: Opinions, Opinions**

On our way back to the Great Hall, I throw another exasperated glance Ginny's way. We'd been pondering the mysterious situation since we some how managed to slip out of the room. I walked with her over to the Gryffindor table and sat in-between Ginny & Harry sighing. Harry looked up, with a puzzled expression. One sigh and Harry's all over it. Did I ever mention I love Harry?

"Something wrong Emmy?"

I ran my hair through my thick, raven-colored hair before launching in full detail into what had just happened to Ginny and I. Halfway through my story, I gained Hermione, and Ron's attention and they to began to ponder the situation.

"You sure you weren't just seeing things? I mean obviously no one else knows how to Apparate in here 'cept Dumbledore and he's been here all day. I mean just a silly misunderstanding ya know?"

I turn to scowl at Ron. There's not a simple explanation for what had had happened, no matter how hard Ron Weasley wanted there to be. A glance my way from my favorite Ginger boy told me he already knew what I was thinking, so therefore he knew in no way was I about to back down.

"Or..maybe someone's stalking Hogwarts and trying to kill Harry... Again."

Harry turned to Ron indignantly, "What's that suppose to mean mate?"

Hermione, Ginny and I giggled. Not that we minded, but every time we turned around it seemed like someone was either trying to kill or capture Harry. Especially since Voldemort's return, and Cedric's death it seemed everyone was always on their guard.

Not soon after lunch ended, and I headed off to my dorm room to do some reading for my free period. I bet you wondering how you get a free period at Hogwarts, huh? Well all you have to do is become great friends with your house head, and you know be in classes with students a year above you. On my way toward the Ravenclaw staircase, I passed a familiar head of white blonde hair. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Get a room Malfoy, we've got better things to do than watch you snog Hannah Flingshod."

Draco looks up at me with a smirk; I guess they don't call him the Slytherin Sex Prince for nothing no do they? I shake my head, and keep on my way toward the common room when I notice someone's footsteps behind me; I reach for my wand turning ready to defend myself.

"Whoa there, calm down Cambridge."

"What do you want Malfoy?"

He smirks, and shrugs still looking at me. I'm not very tall for my age, only about five foot tall so Draco towers over me, long, blonde and lanky. He keeps looking at me for a second, before he speaks as if he's choosing his words very carefully, and putting them in precise order before he speaks them.

"Nothing really...It's just...I didn't mean for you to see that. You know Hannah and me...it was sort of..."

And at this I snort, as if I cared. In fact seeing Draco all over Hannah like that just added to the ever growing list of reasons I can't stand the sight of him. I slip my wand back into my robe pocket and head off toward the common room ignoring him completely. But after a moment he calls after me, and with a sigh I turn.

"To be quite honest Draco, it didn't really bother me all that much. Or at all really, I don't really care what it is you do in your free time. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. No need to go digging into each others' person lives."

He nods, and then turns on his heel to leave. I don't know what's with him all of a sudden, caring about my opinions and such. But I decide to let it go and head up to the common room anyway. I've got a raging headache and I feel I may be spending this period lying down.


	4. Chapter Three: The More The Merrier

**Chapter Three: The More the Merrier**

"It's not like she even cares mate, you're not her type."

"I could be, if I tried. We could..."

"Let it go Draco, it's not worth it..."

"But she is..."

I wake up with a start, my head is still throbbing and I can't figure out why. And to top things off, I've just had the strangest dream, about the Slytherin common room. And Blaise & Draco sitting there talking about some girl. It doesn't make any sense to me; I rub my head lightly and sit up. Glancing at the clock, I see that I slept passed my last two classes, and that it was dinner already. I walk into the bathroom, and pull my hair into a bun making myself presentable, and thinking of a list of excuses to explain to Snape why I missed "the most important class in the Wizarding world."

I walk downstairs, and into the Great Hall looking around, the rooms a bustle, with people talking, eating, and laughing. I make my way over to the Ravenclaw table, and sit next to Luna and a boy named Henry. He's telling some long story about how he once knew a squib that lived in his neighborhood and how he was sure the squib disease was contagious. I stopped listening somewhere around this part so I can't re-account the rest of it. My minds crazy with thoughts of my dream, and how very real it all felt. The way the wind blew through the deep green curtains, the way I could see every tiny detail in the brick walls, the way I could hear the discomfort in Draco's voice when he was pleading his case for the mystery girl. Speaking of which, who was the mystery girl? And since when did Draco care about people's feelings?

"Got a lot on your mind Cammy?"

I look up, at Henry's smiling at me, quite personally I hate the name Cammy, it's like he couldn't think of anything better to call me so he stuck me with the first piece of word vomit that came out of his mouth. I smile weakly and nod.

"Yeah, it's nothing really. Just doing some thinking."

"Thinking about my Christmas party I hope, you never told me whether or not you were coming."

I look up at Henry, he's staring at me expectantly, obviously expecting a yes, but to be quite honest I haven't the slightest idea where I even did with that invitation. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time Henry's invited me to something and I've declined. It's obvious he has stronger feelings for me than I have for him...I mean he's nice and all...just not my type. He's still waiting for an answer, so I look up with a smile.

"Uh, sure I'll be there, but do you mind if I bring a few friends?"

Henry grins obviously satisfied, "Sure, the more the merrier."


End file.
